dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Lee Seung Gi
Perfil * Nombre real: 이승기 / Lee Seung Githumb|292px|Lee Seung Gi *'Profesión: '''Cantante, Actor, Modelo y MC *'Fecha de nacimiento: 13-Enero-1987 (28 Años) *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Seúl, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura: '1.82cm *'Tipo de sangre: 'B *'Signo: Capricornio *'Familia:' Sus padres y una hermana menor. *'Agencia: '''Hook Entertainment * '''Relacion Sentimental:' Yoona de Girls' Generation Sobre Lee Seung Gi Lee Seung Gi es un cantante de baladas que hizo su debut en el año 2004 siendo aún estudiante de la escuela superior. Su tono alto y hermoso de voz con gran alcance de bajos, contradice su suave apariencia, pero apela a muchos amantes de la música pop. Comenzó cantando como vocalista en una banda con sus amigos. Pero con el tiempo, sus padres le pidieron que se enfocara exclusivamente en sus estudios. Así que, mientras realizaba su último concierto (con su banda) en un pequeño teatro de Daehagno fue descubierto por la cantante Lee Sun Hee, quien le ofreció entrenarlo. Luego de dos años de duro entrenamiento, Lee Seung Gi hace su primera aparición con la canción titulada “You’re My Woman”. Canción escrita por PSY. Dramas *You're All Surrounded (SBS, 2014) *Gu Family Book (MBC, 2013) *The King 2hearts (MBC, 2012) *The Greatest Love (MBC, 2011) Cameo Ep 9 *My Girlfriend Is A Gumiho (SBS, 2010) *Shining Inheritance (SBS, 2009) *Famous Princesses (KBS2, 2006) *Nonstop 5 (MBC, 2005) Películas *Today's Love (2015) Temas para dramas *''That the Last World'' para Gu Family Book (2013) *''Losing My Mind'' para My Girlfriend Is A Gumiho (2010) *''Starting now, I love you'' para My Girlfriend Is A Gumiho (2010) Programas * Running Man (Episodios 228-229) 2015 * Three Meals a Day (KST on tvN Episodios 9-10) 2014 * Healing Camp (Episodio 134-135) 2014 * Noonas Over Flowers (TVN, 2013-2014) * Running Man (Episodio 174) 2013 * Running Man (Episodio 120-121) 2012 * Strong Heart (SBS, 2009-2012) * 1 Night 2 Days (KBS2, 2007-2012) Videos Musicales *K.Will "Perfume" (2013) Anuncios *Belport (2015) * Marley Coffee (2015) * LG Bamboo Salt (2014) * Midifoam (2014) * MarketO (2013) * Firstlook Outdoor (2013) * Cuckoo (2013) * WeMakePrice (2013) con Lee Seo Jin * Hanwoo (2013) * Berocca (2013) * CJ Hello Mobile (2013) * Heritory con Jung Yoo Mi (1984) (2012) * LG Perioe (2012) *Kolon Sport con Lee Min Jung (2011) *The Saem Cosmetics con After School CF (2011) *Samsung Zipel Asak (2011) *Goodday Card (2010) *KB Financial Group con Kim Yuna (2010) *Pizza Hut (2010) *Activia (2010) *Haitai Osazz (2010) *Home Plus con 1N2D (2010) *Max Beer con Kim Sun Ah (2009) *Zipel con Yoon Eun Hye (2009) *Milk (2008) *Noodle CF (2008) Premios Discografía 'Albums' 'Mini Album' 'Single' Curiosidades *'Educación: ' **Shinhak Elementary School''' **Sang Gye High School. **Licenciado en Comercio Internacional y Administración (Universidad de Dong Guk). **Máster en Teoría del Comercio y Finanzas (Universidad de Dong Guk). **Máster en Contenido Cultural (Actualmente) (Universidad de Dong Guk). *'Habilidad: '''Esgrima (Kendo), piano, guitarra y batería. *'Debut: '5 de junio del 2004 en "Music Bank", MBC, con la canción "Because You Are My Women". *'Hobbies: Escuchar música, jugar fútbol y la fotografía. *'Idiomas: '''Coreano, inglés y japonés. *'Nickname: "Dongsaeng (hermano menor) de la Nación", "Heo Dang", "El Príncipe de la Nación", "Multi-talentos", "Umchinah", "Príncipe de las Baladas", "Emperador", "Rey de los CF" (por la gran cantidad de contratos publicitarios que tiene), "Aprendiz de Lee Sun Hee" (ella lo forjó como cantante). *'Fanclub: '"AIREN"; que significa "Persona Amada"(palabra china; Ài, viene de amor y ren, viene de persona) *'''Color oficial: Perla menta. * Artistas con las que se le ha relacionado: 'Kim Sun Ah, Ga In, Chae Yeon, Yoona (Antes de ser pareja oficial, ya se los había relacionado desde el 2009). * '''Chica Ideal: 'Yoona (pareja actual). * Cuando su maestra (como él la llama hasta el día de hoy) Lee Sun Hee, le ofreció "enseñarle a cantar" él en un primer momento se negó, ya que no sabía quien era ella. Luego cuando llegó a su casa y le contó a su madre, fue ella quien lo hizo aceptar ya que era su fan. * Es el 'Chico Ideal' de; Yura (Girl's Day), Lee Seung Hyun (golfista), Kim Jae Kyung (Rainbow) y Hye Park (Modelo). * Mucho antes de que Yoona siquiera debutara, en el año 2004, la "Chica Ideal" de Seung Gi era la actriz Kim Ha Neul, incluso le cambió la letra a su canción más renombrada de esa época, "Because You're My Girl" por "Because Kim Ha Neul is My Girl", en una presentación. *Es muy asustadizo, cuando le cuentan historias de fantasmas le salen lagrimas por el miedo, como se ve en capítulos de 1N2D. *A su canción debut se le "acusa" de provocar el síndrome del "gusto por las noonas (mujeres mayores)" en Corea del Sur. Because You're My Girl, es una canción sobre un joven enamorado de una mujer mayor que él. *El es bastante torpe, tiende a tropezarse muy fácilmente con las cosas. Incluso lo apodaron 'Cerebro de Burbuja' (Heodang) porque es un poco despistado. *En su programa, Strong Heart, el año 2010, confesó que con quien tuvo la mayor cantidad de besos fue con la actriz Shin Min Ah en el drama My Girlfriend is a Gumiho. Y para él fue la primera vez en tener que besar, separarse y volver a besar. Claro que este era recién el segundo drama que protagonizaba. *En el 2010, grabó una nueva versión a dueto, de su canción "Smile Boy" del año 2007, con la figura del patinaje en Corea del Sur Kim Yuna y se convirtió en la canción oficial para la Copa Mundial de la FIFA para los comerciales en Sur Corea. *El 20 de Abril del 2011 el Instituto de Comercio e Investigación de Corea realizó una encuesta sobre los artistas más populares en Corea, quedando Lee Seung Gi en 1er lugar con 14.3% en la categoría Top 10 de Cantantes Masculinos, seguido por Big Bang en 2º lugar (12.9%) y 2PM en 3er lugar (10.9%) *El 18 de Mayo del 2011 apareció en Mnet’s Idol Chart Show un ranking de los Top 20 de ídolos en ingresos personales y Lee Seung Gi quedó en segundo lugar después de G-Dragon de Big Bang. *En una encuesta realizada en el 2011, Lee Seung Gi fue considerado el mejor actor entre las estrellas Hayllu por encima de Kim Hyun Joong yKim Hyun JoongSiwon de Super Junior. *Al terminar la 1º temporada de 1N2D (durando casi 5 años), en marzo del 2012, dejó el programa , junto a Eun Ji Won. Siendo uno de los más queridos y populares del exitoso programa. *Grabó su último episodio como MC de Strong Heart el 15 de marzo del 2012, después de haber quedado como MC solo, en octubre del 2011, tras la salida del entretenimiento (momentariamente) de Kang Ho Dong, para luego dar comienzo a su nuevo disco en Japón y a su nuevo drama (The King 2hearts). *En un capitulo de Strong Heart declaró “No me gusta que mi familia salga en la televisión. Nunca les he mostrado en público antes pero nos llevamos bien en casa. Nos abrazamos mucho” añadió riéndose “Fuera, sin embargo, nos convertimos en personas que no se conocen. En el momento que salimos de casa actuamos por nuestra cuenta”. Aunque luego comentó, riéndose, en una entrevista que eran ellos los que renegaban de él. *Fue uno de los portadores de la antorcha en los juegos Olímpicos de Londres 2012, después de finalizar el drama The King 2hearts y su concierto en Junio, en Japón . *Recibió bastantes alabanzas en el drama The King 2hearts por su gran actuación junto a la gran actriz Ha Ji Won. *Cambió su chica ideal en el año 2012, por la actriz (y su co-protagonista de ese tiempo) Ha Ji Won. Pero a finales del mismo año volvió a decir que su chica ideal era Yoona. *A finales del 2012, en una entrevista para 'Entertainment Relay', declaró que su grupo femenino favorito es "Sistar". En la misma entrevista le preguntaron cuál fue el rumor más extraño en el que estuvo involucrado, él respondió; "Como artistas, uno está involucrado en muchos rumores, pero ese que decía que Ga In y yo teníamos una relación, fue demasiado extraño. Ella incluso fue a Strong Heart para aclarar la situación. No entiendo como la gente va a creer algo que no es verdad." *Mientras estaba siendo entrevistado en un programa de MBC, se le preguntó ,"Entre las actrices que han trabajado con usted ¿con quién ha experimentado la mejor química?" Seung Gi respondió: "Han Hyo Joo". *Todos los videos musicales que tiene los protagoniza él mismo. *En el programa "Happy Together", Ha Ji Won eligió como su momento más memorable el "beso del refrigerador" con Lee Seung Gi en el drama The King 2hearts. *Quedó en el puesto N°1 en una encuesta del "Esposo Ideal" en el programa '''K-Stars News. '''Y volvió a confirmar su posición en el programa de ranking '''Let´s Live Kindly. *Le gustaría una relación seria, no importa si la mujer es o no coreana. *Su canción:' "Will you Marry Me?" '''sale en el primer capítulo de' '''Big, en el capítulo 16 de Prosecutor Princess y también en el capítulo 20 de A Gentleman’s Dignity. *Dicen las fans, y las no fans, que han podido verlo en persona, que es una de las personas menos fotogénicas que existe, ya que después de verlo; "Uno se queda pasmado viendo lo guapo y masculino que es en persona. Las fotografías no le hacen justicia". *El 1 de enero de 2014 la SM Enterteinment confirmó que Yoona mantenía una relación con él desde septiembre del 2013, y posteriormente la agencia de Seung Gi lo confirmó. *Aunque en sí no apareció en el drama Manny, si se hace mención de él. Ya que el personaje de Oh Eun Bi es una niña que es la fan más grande del actor. Por lo tanto, en el drama, podemos ver varios posters de él en el cuarto de la niña. * El 9 de junio del 2013, sufrió un accidente en su ojo izquierdo con un cuchillo de utilería, mientras grababa una escena de acción para el drama You're All Surrounded. Fue llevado de urgencia al hospital más cercano, donde lo diagnosticaron con "Daño a la córnea" y "Hemorragia intraocular". Aunque se reportó que él, luego de ir al hospital, quería volver inmediatamente a grabar, ya que ese día tenía muchas escenas, los doctores le dijeron que necesitaba reposo absoluto; de otra manera podía empeorar. Aún así, el 13 de junio volvió al set. Su agencia dijo que aunque no estaba sano completamente, había estado mejorando rápidamente. * En una de las últimas entrevista que realizó para su película Today's Love, en enero de 2015, negó los rumores de su supuesta separación con Yoona (después de que le preguntaran en casi todas las entrevistas). * Su canción "Because You're My Woman" está entre las 10 canciones más populares de la última década en Corea, escogidas por los medios de comunicación. La lista se realizó en febrero del 2015, donde se encuentran también canciones como "I Won't Love" de Beak Ji Young y "Gangnam Style" de PSY. Enlaces *Sitio Oficial *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema Galería Videografia thumb|left|300 px|3er Album: STORY OF SEPARATION / 17-agosto-2007 / "White Lie" thumb|right|300 px|3er Album: STORY OF SEPARATION / "Why... Are You Leaving?" Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActor Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KMC Categoría:KSolista